Absolutely Perfect
by Lishaaa'. and T
Summary: She was insecure about their relationship, he has content. She watched by the sidelines, he hid his embarrassment. She thought he deserved more, he thought she was absolutely perfect. RyoSaku//Oneshot//


**A/N: my first Oneshot, usually this idea would be cliché, but it's actually stuck in my head, so I gotta get this out of my head.

* * *

**

**Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**

-

-

-

-

-

-

_She was insecure about their relationship._

_He was absolutely content._

_All she did was stare at the sidelines._

_He knew, but kept his embarrassment well hidden._

_She tried to be a girlfriend who would be good enough for him._

_He thought she was perfect._

_This is their story._

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakuno Ryuuzaki should have been used to this by now, fangirls swarming all over Echizen. Every time she glanced over at the mob, she felt a pang of jealousy course through her, why couldn't she be like those girls? Confident and cool? She thought he deserved more, not the shy timid girl she was. She couldn't believe that Echizen agreed to be her boyfriend, when she thought back, she always thought it was because he pitied her, he probably thought that if he dated her now, then in the future, she'd be happy that she had experienced in at least one relationship.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, how about you ditch your girlfriend and have fun with a real girl," said a girl, she was the exact opposite of Sakuno, this girl had Short blonde hair, a lot of make-up on her face, she had the looks of a model, and the confidence of one too.

"No," was his short reply.

The girl glared at Sakuno, daring her to say something, "Ano..." she started, "it's alright Ryoma-kun, you can, you c-can go with her, I d-don't mind," she managed to choke out.

Ryoma was shocked to say the least, did she just tell him to go with this- this...slut? His own girlfriend practically told him to cheat on her.

Eurgh, why would she do that? He stood up, breaking the tension, "I gotta clear my head, I'll be practicing," he glared at the girls who were swarming him earlier, "If any of you follow me, consider yourselves dead," he took a glance at Sakuno, and grabbed her arm, "You, come with me."

Sakuno knew it, it was the time that he'd break up with her, he was probably going to break up with her after meeting the model like girl. Of course he didn't want a girlfriend like Sakuno. He wanted a girl whom he could brag about to his sempais. Plain Jane Sakuno couldn't quite reach the expectations.

"Why did you do that?" that was not what she was expecting, perhaps a 'I hate you', or a 'I'm breaking up with you' or even the infamous, 'I think we should stay friends'.

Positively not the words he had just uttered.

"What?"what was he talking about? "Why did I do...what exactly?" She had no idea where her newfound confidence around Echizen came from. Or where her usual blush was.

"You know what I mean, why did you tell me to go with that... skank?" Ryoma's face twisted in disgust, as if he'd swallowed something rotten and unable to choke it back out.

Sakuno had never seen such a hilarious face before, especially coming from Ryoma. She was in fits of laughter. He just got madder at the brunette.

"You think this is funny? What if I actually took the offer?" Sakuno immediately stopped laughing, what if he had taken the offer?

"You can do whatever you want Ryoma-kun, just 'cause I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I'm chaining you down or anything," she said in deep thought.

Ryoma sighed loudly, this girl just didn't get it, did she?

"Look, Sakuno," he grabbed her face within his hands and pulled her forward, her face inches away from his face. She was growing Tomato red. He pulled his cap down to cover his face "I know this relationship doesn't seem to be working out for you, bu-"

"What?"

"This relationship isn't working out for you, but I really, really, really like you," he ignored her interruption from earlier.

Did Ryoma Echizen just...confess to her? Wait, this scene's backwards, she grew suspicious and pulled his hat off, she knew it. He was blushing!

He quickly averted his eyes from her and shoved the hat onto her head shielding her eyes from his smirk.

"Made Made Dane Sakuno-chan."

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_GO RYOMA-KUN!_" she shouted, she knew he couldn't hear her voice, the cheers errupted throughout the crowd was too loud to make it be heard.

He got the point, he'd won by 6-2, Sakuno was ecstatic, every time he did a Twist Serve, or a Drive A or B, she'd be bouncing off her seat in anticipation. When he got off the courts she ran to the cage of the court, she yelled out his name.

Ryoma heard his girlfriend but tried not to stare at her, she was gorgeous he thought. To top it off, she wore that blue tank top he loved and a miniskirt that matched. No doubt this was the doing of her crazy friend, Tomo... or something along those lines.

She stood on the sidelines, watching him mingle with the other regulars. Why wouldn't he look at her? She sighed in defeat, she knew that confession from weeks ago was a coax. He probably couldn't bear looking at her plain face, her face couldn't pull off the tank top and miniskirt look. Why did she let Tomo make her wear this? She could've worn something simpler. At least Ryoma would've looked at her then.

When he glanced at her again, she looked sad, not the happy Sakuno of five minutes ago. He was confused, why was she sad? Did he do something wrong? Maybe he should say sorry to her... but what for? He didn't think he did something wrong.

So, he walked up to her. She looked up and stared at his face, a cheerful look flashed across her face for a moment or two, but, not that long.

"Oi, Sakuno, what's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she couldn't believe that Ryoma knew that something was wrong.

"Don't lie," his stare bore trough her, she felt... naked under his gaze.

She blushed harder.

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're...you're breaking up with me, a-aren't y-you?" she asked shakily.

"What? No! What the hell made you think that," he asked.

"Umm... it's j-just, t-that you wouldn't t-take a glance at me, at a-all..." she admitted.

He laughed at her, "Sakuno, you're an idiot."

She glared at him, "That wasn't nice."

His face became serious again, "You're too cute for your own good. Made Made Dane Sakuno."

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, h-ave you ever thought that I should be more, that you deserved more?" Sakuno asked. They were lying in the shade under the tree that was near the Tennis court.

"No."

"Really? You n-never thought, t-that I should've been more pretty...or s-something?" she asked. It embarrassed her admitting this to him.

"No."

"W-Why?"

"Why would you need to prettier? You're the envy of most the girls here. You're thoughtful, caring, kind, a great cook. In my eyes you're absolutely perfect."

-

-

-

-

-

-

_She was more than happy about their relationship._

_He was absolutely content._

_She was always with him, on the sidelines._

_He kept his embarrassment well hidden._

_She knew she was good for him._

_He thought she was absolutely perfect._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-

* * *

_

**First attempt at a RyoSaku oneshot :D hoped you liked, please review, it might give me inspiration to right another one!**


End file.
